


A Single Change

by Poetgirl616



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Victor Creed did not ask for a curvy brunette to stumble into his life. Nor did he ask for her to be his mate.</p><p>Mother Nature says tough luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men movies or their characters.**

_**Prologue: The Hunter** _

Victor bared his teeth in a silent snarl, gold eyes tracking the buck's movements as he stretched his neck to drink.

A nasty grin lit his face----a vicious, bloodthirsty grin that showed off pointed canines.

 _Perfect_.

The feral moved forward silently, sinking into a crouch in preparation to leap at his prey.

The buck's head whipped up, ears flicking and nostrils flaring. Immediately after, it fled, long legs carrying it away before the feral could catch it.

Victor snarled angrily, prepared to track the buck down again, but the sound was cut off as a small gust of wind blew.

Strawberries, cream, and sunshine.

Female.

Someone else was in his woods, his territory.

He sucked in a deep breath and let his nose sort through the different scents.

There it was. Strawberries, cream and sunshine.

 _ **Mate**_. His feline growled. _**Find mate!**_

He roared, long and deep and loud. It ripped from his throat and chest, filling the woods.

 _ **Let her hear.**_ The great cat inside him growled. _**Let her know we seek her.**_

Tonight, the Sabertooth hunts for his mate.


End file.
